


fatherhood is just bribery (and hugs)

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe and Finn take the kids to the park
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62





	fatherhood is just bribery (and hugs)

Poe kicks back on the bench, watching the kids run around. Finn hands him a child-sized juice container and they cheers before sipping.

"Would you have ever guessed that we'd be doing this just a few years after doing batter with the First Order?" Finn asks, frowning at the sight of one of his twins sticking a handful of dirt in her mouth. "Hey! Paige! Quit it with the dirt."

Paige blinks over at him and defiantly shoves another handful in her mouth. Finn rolls his eyes and lets it happen. Poe shoots him a look and Finn explains, "Rose says they have to learn that it's gross on their own. Supposedly they'll stop after a while, but kriff if Paige doesn't actually like the taste of dirt." He's quiet for a beat and then, under his breath and with an affectionate smile on his face, says, "Little weirdo."

"Huh," Poe hums thoughtfully. "Rey just Force-smacks stuff out of their hands if they're not allowed to have it."

"I need her to teach me that," Finn looks excited at the prospect. Poe rolls his eyes - Finn's just slightly stronger in the Force than he is, which means the ex-trooper can move small objects very small distances. And he's too smug about that ability. Poe's going to push him into a trash chute the next time he floats a salt shaker across the table at lunch.

Luna toddles over, a slightly squished flower in her hand. "Papá," she shouts, holding it out.

"This for me, moonbeam?" Poe asks, kneeling down and accepting the flower. He presses an exaggerated smacking kiss on her cheek, sending Luna into uncontrollable giggles. Poe laughs at her happiness and Luna toddles back to join her big brother.

"Oh, that's really cute, General," Finn teases him.

Poe sticks the flower behind his ear, his overgrown curls partially obscuring it. He needs a haircut, but Rey likes it long and he's in a high government position so who's going to tell him to cut it? He snorts, "You're just jealous you don't have your own flower."

"You're getting soft," Finn grins, enjoying himself.

"Joke's on you pal," Poe pokes Finn's shoulder, "I've _always_ beenthis soft."

"Just needed the kids to bring it out completely?" the ex-trooper laughs.

Poe sips from his juice, eventually sucking on air since the boxes only hold about two adult sized sips. He discards the box into a nearby trash bin and laughs, "You try being anything but mush when those big brown eyes come at you." He gets a little serious, "I'd do kriffing anything to protect them."

"Good thing there's not much of a threat out there anymore," Finn says and then shouts, "Walker! Do NOT kick your sister."

Poe snorts. Finn glares at him, "You wait, Dameron, it won't be funny when your kids start beating each other for sport."

"Look at Bey," Poe points at his son where he's tinkering with a remote controlled speeder. "All he's interested in is speeders and data pads. He's not kicking Lu anytime soon. Not unless she's touching his stuff, and even then he's more likely to let her play with him."

Bey looks up at Poe and Finn, as if he knows they're talking about him, and waves, giving them a toothy smile. Poe waves back.

"Yeah, but Luna's getting a younger sibling any day now," Finn points out, "And that could breed jealousy. Besides, we all know girls are meaner than boys."

"What? That's not true," Poe splutters and then thinks about himself and Rey and yeah, okay, maybe Finn has a little bit of a point. He shakes his head, "Rey's been working through the Force to bond Lu and Bey to the new baby before it even comes. Lu's real cute about the baby - it'll be fine."

"I'm just saying," Finn raises his hands in surrender. "It's all fun and games until they start wrestling in the living room."

"That's probably just a twin thing," Poe waves off his friend with a flap of the wrist. "Hey, kids," he shouts, "who wants to go for ice cream?"

Four little voices cheer and the twins run for Finn while Bey grabs Luna's hand to drag her over to Poe. "Good job, looking out for your sister, buddy," Poe ruffles Bey's hair and hoists Luna onto his hip. Bey grins.

"Papá, I drive?" he asks, pouting a bit.

"Yeah, no way, pal," Poe snorts. "Mama would kill me."

Bey frowns. "But I wanna!"

"Nope," Poe replies easily. "Talk to me again after your tenth birthday."

The little boy huffs, looking remarkably like Rey, but doesn't argue any further. He holds his toy speeder under one arm and hooks the fingers of his other hand in Poe's belt loops so he can follow along and not get lost.

"Just like that?" Finn asks incredulously, a twin hanging from each arm. "He's not going to argue? That kid is half you and half Rey and he's just not going to argue?"

Poe smirks. "Kid knows when I'm serious and when he can push. We've got an understanding."

Finn narrows his eyes. "You're going to let him sit on your lap and steer the speeder later, aren't you?"

"Yup," Poe admits, walking off to the ice cream vendor with Finn laughing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> a little short, fun thing while i edit all the other damerey stuff! i know rey doesn't actually make an appearance, but small damerey babies should make up for it


End file.
